It's a New-New Year, Allons-y!
by Ms. Estella Black
Summary: It's Rose and TenToo's first New Years Day together, and Rose recalls something startling about New Years five years back. One-shot, post-Journey's End, and sort of a prequel to the 50th anniversary ep.


Curled up on the sofa next to him, she sighed happily. Her, the Doctor, Jackie, Pete, and little Tony sat in the sitting room chatting, having just come in from seeing the fireworks. Well, Tony lay asleep across Jackie's lap - after the excitement of the fireworks was over his tired eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

A lull in the conversation, Rose gazed at the engagement ring upon her finger. It hadn't taken long for the Doctor to propose. It had been three and half months after that day on Bad Wolf Bay exactly for him to get down on one knee. She smiled at the memory. It was on a moonlit night in Paris, under the stars. He had pointed out each of the stars they'd been too, and told her the one here was his favorite.

Rose looked up at him. "You know, this is our first New Year together," she said.

"Aye..." he nodded, with that big goofy grin on his face she loved so much.

Jackie laughed, "Do you remember the one before all this started and you met the Doctor in that shop you worked at? We had no idea what was coming..."

"Yeah," Rose laughed, straightening up and smirking at her mother, "We were walking home in the snow-"

"I love snow," the Doctor interrupted with a grin.

" Oh, shut up you," Rose responded laughing and playfully hitting him in the chest, "Anyway, you, had a date, mum-"

"A date?" interrupted Pete with a sideways looks towards his wife.

"Well, you were dead, you can't expect me to not look around after nearly 20 years," Jackie responded. After a pause she went on, "But no one I ever dated compared to you, of course..."

"Ick, mum, really, let me tell the bloody story," Rose interjected as she watched her parents leaning in to kiss each other.

Jackie leaned back with a roll of her eyes, "Fine, then, it wasn't that extraordinary of a day anyway, but go on!"

The Doctor smiled and watched Rose continue her story. "As I was saying, mum had a date and ran off, and there was this man I kinda met. He'd obviously drunk to much, seemed to be in a bit of pain actually. I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't made a noise..." she drifted off and suddenly looked up at the man beside her, a strange sense of déjà vu drifting over her. She stared at him.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, confused. It looked as if his Rose had seen a ghost in him.

After a moment more of silence she looked away from his eyes, shaking her head. "No, no, no, it can't be..." She looked at him again, studying his features. "I-I could barely see the guy, he was standing in shadows, but... it seemed almost like he knew me, and-and he asked what _year_ it was!" She looked down at her lap and back up at the Doctor, who now wore a face of concern.

"What are you thinking, Rose?" he asked slowly, putting the puzzle pieces together in his head.

"He looked like... you never came to see me after I got stuck here did you? Never went back to New Years, 2005?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Never..."

"And he told me... he said something about me having a great year. He _knew_, it's like he _knew_!" Rose stared desperately into her Doctor's eyes, "It couldn't have been him, could it?

He searched her eyes, cupping her face in his hands, "You said he made a sound, like he was in pain?"

"Yeah..." she said, "Do you think he's in trouble, Doctor?"

He didn't reply, just stared at her, still holding her face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Doctor, answer me!" she cried out, waking Tony.

Jackie started as her son looked around and asked what was wrong. "Nothing, darling," she said slowly, "Let me take you upstairs to bed. Pete, c'mon."

"But..." she cut him off with a look. Pete nodded and put a hand around Jackie's waist. He tried to give Rose a reassuring smile before disappearing up the stairs with his wife and son, figuring they would tell him and Jackie about it in the morning. Right now it seemed they needed to be alone.

Once they were gone, Rose looked back at him, breathing out and trying not to cry. His hands had slipped back to his lap. "Doctor, please, tell me what you think is going on..."

He shook his head, "There's no way to be sure... It could have been him, or it could have been some crazy, optimistic drunk man." He stared at her. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

He place his hands back on either side of her head. "I have no idea if this will still work, me being only half Time Lord and all, but it's worth a try."

She nodded, and he placed his forehead against hers, looking into her memories. Seeing himself standing there in the snow with his brown coat. A spike of regeneration energy flashing through his hand that Rose hadn't noticed on that day.

He broke apart from her with a gasp. She had relived it too and gave him a long look.

"The TARDIS. When will she be ready to travel?"

"Rose, we can't."

"He's in trouble. _You're_ in trouble. We have to help him some how!"

"He's regenerating. He'll be fine."

"It's not that. Something worse is coming, I can _feel _it," she pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears.

He sighed, "But Rose, you know she can't travel between alternate worlds."

"We'll find a way," she insisted.

After a moment more of argument, he conceded. After all, there was almost no way of convincing Rose to change her mind after she'd made it up.

"So when will she be all grown up and ready to travel?"

"Around the end of March, sometime shortly after the wedding. I had thought maybe we could honeymoon in Barcelona," he told her with a sigh, "I suppose that plan's down the drain."

"It's a time machine, we can travel back to help the other you, and then go on to Barcelona," Rose smiled, feeling reassured now as she relaxed against his chest and his protecting arms wrapped around her. She was still worried, but now they had to play the waiting game and there was no use being sad, she told herself. She'd spent enough time waiting and worrying and being sad through it all. She took comfort in the presence of her Doctor here.

He nodded, looking down at her and giving her a soft kiss before leaning back against the sofa with a slightly sad smile on his face.

"Happy New Year, Doctor," she told him with a yawn, snuggling closer if that were even possible and shutting her eyes.

"Happy New Year, Rose... allons-y."

**A/N - Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. In my mind this is what sparks them to show up in the 50th anniversary episode. I haven't watch s6 and s7 yet, so if something in here is contradicting by them, just count this as AU. Remember, it only takes a moment to review, and it makes us writers so happy! Even if you hated it, you can still offer me some constructive advice on how to improve! Again thanks so much for reading and feel free to check out the rest of my stories! (Even though this is my first DW Fic)**


End file.
